Together
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Tala's view on everything that has happened to him during the Championships. and whether a certain green eyed boy is any where in the picture. Yaoi.


This is a yaoi fic.

Together

A red haired boy is sitting on the grass, shaded by an oak tree. He opens his violet eyes, and moves his gaze towards the nearby river. He allows his thought to over take him, as the gentle trickle of water relaxes him.

He thinks back to the Championships, the first battle of the tournament; Kai had lost to Daichi, by a fluke really, and Tala had defeated Kenny.

Now Tala had to face Daichi, and Kenny had given Daichi a plan to defeat him, Tala. The plan was to wait until Wolborg attacked; there was a point when Tala's guard was down, when he would think that he had got his prey. However, Daichi forgot the plan and attacked Tala head on, but then once he remembered, he never fought back. And so Tala decided to send him up to pizza, right to the very top; where Wolborg could easily attack and send Strata Dragoon out of the stadium.

The attack was Novae Rog, and Daichi managed to avoid it, and caught Tala off guard, to which he used his Axe Cutter attack.

Wolborg was out of the dish.

This defeat annoyed Tala to no end, and he vowed to defeat Daichi later in the tournament. Just to show the novice that he, Tala, was the better and stronger blader; but that was his worst defeat.

The final's came, and Tala got his wish; he went against Daichi once more, and was prepared to defeat the green eyed blader.

There was a slight disadvantage to both of them; neither had their team mates physically behind them.

During the battle, after Tala had hit Daichi with a few attacks, he figured out that Daichi was stalling for time, for Tyson. That was why the rest of BBA Revolution wasn't there! They were fixing Tyson's blade, which must have been damaged during the last match. And Tala guessed that Daichi had to stall so that Tyson's blade was fixed and that they wouldn't have to forfeit.

So, Tala attacked with everything he had, to finish it quickly, so that Tyson's blade couldn't be repaired in time; therefore the team, BBA Revolution would forfeit, and Tala's team would win.

But the rest of Daichi's team did come, and Daichi was ready to give it his all.

_He may be a novice, but he's powerful._ Tala had thought to himself.

The final attack, where they gave everything they had, their blades slammed into each other with such force and power, that the two blader's were blinded for a moment, and then saw their blades on the ground, next to them.

Seeing Wolborg next to him was a shock to Tala, considering that he had trained so hard just to defeat Daichi, only to have it turn into a draw.

Seeing Daichi had passed out also surprised Tala, he figured the green eyed boy was stronger than that, but he saw the scratch marks on him, and realised the tie was most likely a fluke, like Kai's defeat to Daichi.

However, the battle made Tala respect Daichi as a blader, and he saw him as a professional blader, not a novice that he once thought him as.

When Tala saw Daichi blade Kai for the first time, he was doing back flips and appeared energetic and completely unfocused. Then when he prepared to battle, his eyes were completely focused, ready for a long battle. Tala had never seen a person so full of energy and life, nor was he used to it.

There was also Daichi's weakness of having to relay on his team to cheer him on; when they weren't behind him, he lost part of his confidence. Sure, Tala would have preferred his team being there during his match, but he didn't relay on them, he could deal with his opponent on his own.

Tala realised why Daichi needed his team there.

When Tala battled Garland, for BEGA to be disbanded, Tyson, Daichi and a few other's came to watch; then the fan's came in. Boris was making it a spectacle, gaining money on a battle he knew he would win.

And Tala knew it, Wolborg wasn't making a dent on Garland's blade; but Daichi cheered him on, so did the others. And Tala gained the strength to continue the battle, and fought back; every time he was knocked down, he got back up again. But Garland wasn't just attacking Wolborg; he physically attacked Tala as well, which weakened the violet eyed boy. Garland was too powerful, and his final attacks made Tala fall down the steps of the bey-stadium, and pass out, only to wake up with Tyson supporting him.

This was when Tala decided to warn Tyson of Boris, and what kind of man he truly was. Once he finished tell Tyson everything that he knew about Boris and his scheme, he fell into a coma.

In this coma he reflected; looking back on his short, but colourful life.

_Should I die? There's not much hope of me going to heaven or anything... _Tala thought to himself; _But here, it's not like I have a lot to achieve... I wanted to be world champion... But after my defeat by Garland, can I even continue? Is there any chance of me being able to bey battle again? What's the point?_

_You want to live! _Came Wolborg's deep voice; _You want to see a certain red haired blader._

_I don't... _Tala never finished, because he was finally waking up.

He saw Mr Dickinson, looking worried at the television screen.

"What's going on?" Tala asked, and the old man looked at him, slightly released, and then he explained everything that had happened while Tala was out of it.

With that knowledge, Tala got changed, although Mr Dickinson wasn't sure if it was a good idea, Tala argued that he wanted to see the final battle with his own eyes. The Nurse on duty agreed to let him go, but only if he came back for a check up the next day. He only had a few plasters and a bandage around his head, but nothing as bad as it was when he first came in.

Learning that Daichi had lost to Ming Ming, the BEGA mascot had surprised Tala, though he would enjoy annoying the green eyed boy with that information. He saw Kai, standing on a large rock, there was no building any more, just boulders and rocks. Kai had only one eye visible, his head and eye were bandaged up, and Tala smiled at him, and he smiled back, and they both focused on the match. Or Tala was, until he heard a voice.

"Hey Tala!" Daichi had come over, and Tala had moved away from Mr Dickinson.

"Hum," Was all Tala said, nodding at the shorter boy, and leaned against the brick wall.

"Are you sure you should be out?" Daichi asked, sounding concerned for the violet eyed boy; the battle was over, Tyson had defeated Brooklyn, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Yes, the nurse said I could leave, so long as I come back tomorrow, and don't do any mountain climbing..." Tala trailed off, finishing the sentence with sarcasm.

"Heh..." Daichi said, and noticed that Tala was looking at a small rock; "Tala?" Daichi touched the boy's hand.

Tala flinched and snapped; "Don't touch me," This caused the boy to take his hand back, and Tala saw his surprised look; "I'm just... Never mind,"

"Here," Daichi gave Tala a small grey blade, which had Wolborg in it; "Kenny managed to scrap it together for ya,"

"It's a bit... Small," Tala said, holding it.

"But powerful," Daichi pointed out; "The Chief worked flat out on this, "

"He does realise that I am on a different team, right?" Tala asked, wondering what Kenny could have been thinking.

"Hey! It's a gift!" Daichi exclaimed, looking annoyed.

"All right... Thanks," Tala said, with a slight nod.

"Now that your back on your feet, we have to bey battle again," Daichi told him.

"Heh, you won't win, not this time," Tala vowed, his game face on.

"Say's you," Daichi had his game face on as well, and they looked for a place to bey battle.

They found a warehouse, and went inside, there they saw a perfect beystadium.

"Your going down," Daichi told the violet eyed boy.

"Please, the only one going down around here is _you_," Tala said with a smirk; "Let's not forget that you were defeated by a _mascot_,"

"Hey! You were beaten up by Garland!" Daichi yelled at him.

"Yea? He was the leader of the team though, slight difference Daichi," Tala continued to taunt him.

"3, 2, 1!" Daichi yelled.

"Let it rip!" They both yelled, and realised their blades into the dish, but Wolborg suddenly jumped out, and began to destroy crate's that surrounded the two.

"What? Wolborg! What's going on?" Tala looked at his blade in surprise.

"Oh, yea... I forgot about that..." Daichi suddenly looked sheepish.

"Forgot what! What kind of trick are you pulling?" Tala demanded to know, while trying to focus on his blade.

"You have to think of the first time you beybladed," Daichi advised him, Tala was dubious, but why should Daichi lie to him now? It wasn't an official match.

And Tala did focus on his first beyblade memory;

Back in Russia, in Moscow, on the outskirts was a small town where he lived with his Uncle. For his birthday his Uncle had given him a beyblade, a dark grey beyblade. He was the one who told Tala that if he trained hard enough, he would get the family bit beast, the ice wolf, Wolborg. And Tala trained long and hard, too hard for his Uncle's liking, as his Uncle had to remind him to study for school as well.

"You need to use this," He tapped Tala's forehead; "As well as this," He held Wolborg inside the dark grey beyblade.

Tala was ecstatic, and he studied hard, and trained hard, learning new attack moves and everything. His Uncle also told him that bit beasts should be respected, for they can become your greatest allies, or your worst nightmare.

"Tala! Look!" Daichi pointed to the dark grey beyblade.

Tala was brought out of his memories and looked towards Wolborg; he smirked; "Wolborg," He held out his hand, and the blade returned to his hand.

He then launched Wolborg once more, and saw the blade spin in a perfect circle, just as he wanted, and he sat down on an unbroken crate.

"You sure you're all right?" Daichi asked, as Tala just watched the grey blade spin; and thought about his past, on his life with Uncle, and the coming of Boris. He must have sighed, because Daichi was looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. The past isn't something I normally dwell on," Tala informed the younger blader.

"It can't be that bad," Daichi commented, leaning against a crate near the violet eyed blader.

"It's just... Memories," Tala told him, and held out his hand once more, and Wolborg entered it; "Let's do this,"

"Ha! You're on!" Daichi said, ready for anything; "My Strata Dragoon is way more powerful now,"

"Yea, that's why you let the mascot defeat you," Tala taunted him.

"Hey!" Daichi yelled; "3, 2, 1!"

"Let it rip!" They both cried out together.

XOXOXOXOX

Tala was brought back by the sound of rustling in a nearby bush; he shook his head, and turned his eyes towards the sound.

"Daichi, don't even think about it," He said, and heard a sigh.

"How did you know?" Daichi came out of the bushes and sat next to Tala.

"You're so loud, and no one else would bother," Tala pointed out.

Daichi remained silent for a few seconds, and then he spoke; "Would you change anything?" He leaned against Tala, his head on the violet eyed boy's chest.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Tala smirked, took Daichi's chin into his hand and kissed him swiftly; "No. I wouldn't,"

Daichi blushed, and smiled, as he leaned against Tala, who placed an arm around his shoulders; and they watched the sun set.

Together.


End file.
